Leon Bell
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Ben Cotton |number = 017 |notebook = Chuck's competition on Terror is Reality. An obsessed former fan, now determined to beat Chuck at the ultimate death match. |job = Former Supercross racer contestant |mission = Meet the Contestants |weapon = Slicecycle |gender = Male |age = 28 |race = Caucasian |}} Leon Bell is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2. He is a Terror is Reality contestant who idolized Chuck Greene when he was a professional Motocross racer, but thinks he has gone soft since then. He is a survivor of the Las Vegas zombie outbreak, and a psychopath in the Fortune City outbreak. Story Dead Rising 2 Introduction Leon competes against Chuck Greene, Anim White, and Kristopher Bookmiller in the Terror is Reality event. Before they head on stage, Leon taunts Chuck about his dead wife, implying that Chuck's incompetence was the cause of her death. Meet the Contestants Leon confronts Chuck in front of the arena, revealing to Chuck that despite his hostility, he was a massive fan of Chuck during his motocross days, but now believes Chuck to have gone soft. He then murders Carlos Mertiz, a nearby survivor by cutting him down with his slicecycle, having decided that the outbreak is nothing more than an extension of the games where humans are worth "double points." Leon then goads Chuck into a motorcycle battle through the Platinum Strip after throwing him a bike key. Upon his defeat, his motorcycle's gas tank springs a leak as he heads back to his motorcycle trailer. After he sees Chuck, Leon taunts him more and begins to spin his bike in a low dip, causing the attached chainsaw to create a spark and ignite the bike and himself. Leon continues to taunt Chuck as he is immolated, claiming he will never beat him. When Leon finally falls to the ground, Chuck dryly quips "Yeah, you're on fire." Killing Leon unlocks his motorcycle trailer, which contains a Dirtbike and a workbench for creating Combo Weapons. Tactics Melee thumb|300px|right|Leon's Psychopath Battle Even though Leon gives Chuck the keys to the red motorcycle in front of the Arena, don't use it to attack Leon. At most, use the bike to get around when you need health or weapons. Make sure to have at least three or four orange juices or something of equal healing power and have a medium to fast weapon (broadsword, knife gloves, spiked bat, ect.). After the cutscene, use the bike to get to the middle of Fortune Park (between Atlantica Casino and Royal Flush Plaza) and dismount. Leon's main form of attack is to charge at you with his motorcycle. He won't come at you if you are standing in a place where he can't get at you, instead he'll just circle around the area until you come down. When he drives at you jump away or dodge roll (if you have it) then quickly run up, avoiding the chainsaw blades, and hit him a good two or three times. Rinse and repeat until he drops. If you need health, grab your bike and head around to one of the casinos or bars around Fortune Park. Alternatively, you could also trap him within Fortune Park if you manage to lure him in an area where the space between the tree and the railing is narrow. He won't reverse for some reason which literally makes him a sitting duck. You can hack away until he dies as long as you avoid standing near the chainsaws. Another (cheap) way of taking him down with little risk to yourself is to make an Electric Rake and stand on the stairs across from the save room in the center of Fortune Park (There is a rake right outside and a battery in the room). Since he'll only make basically straight passes between the rocks, he won't be able to hit you if you're careful, and you can easily take potshots at him as he passes. Using the electric rake you can also kill him in another way. Stand in the narrow passage(between the combo room and the save point) and position yourself at an angle in front of the corner. Dodge his charge and if done correctly, he will hit the corner which allows you to take a couple of shots depleting around half of his health. Do this once or twice for an easy victory. Also another tip is keep on going in and out of buildings if your bike has broken. If you lead Leon around the park long enough, he will stick to you like glue. When this happens, drive down the stairs by the fountain. If done right, Leon will follow, drive down the stairs, and proceed to get stuck trying to climb back up the stairs. At this time, he is vulnerable to all attacks. Be cautious however, his chainsaws can still hurt you if you try to melee him and he has a bad habit of sharply turning and facing you like a spinning burnout. You will need to kill him fast because after a minute or so, he will successfully climb back up the stairs and resume randomly driving around. Ranged Firearms can make the battle somewhat easier, as they allow you to attack Leon while he is moving. The legitimate way to do this is to use the "dodge roll" maneuver unlocked through leveling and dodge his attack, fire when he's charging at you or away from you. The illegitimate way to do this is to hide next to the save door in the middle of the park and shoot him as Leon only drives along (relatively) straight paths. Also, an EXTREMELY cheap way to beat him is to grab two sniper rifles from the High Noon Shooting Range,travel to the fountain in the center of the plaza an he will drive around, after a few seconds he will stop for 6-7 seconds to taunt you, that is when you shoot him, do this 16-17 times and he will die. You can also use the sniper rifles between the two big rocks in Fortune Park, between the save point and Maintenance Room. There are few zombies to worry about. Every time Leon makes to run you down, he will go straight for you, making him an easy target for a headshot, but only for a few seconds. You have to be quick with this, but with two rifles and plent of food or mixed juices you have plenty of room for error. Another viable strategy is to go into the battle carrying a few Shotguns (or, ideally, a shotgun and a LMG), then stand in front of the railing surrounding the artificial streams and wait for Leon to charge. When he approaches, jump over the railing and into the fountain. Leon will get stuck for several seconds, allowing you to pop a few shots into him. Repeat this process until he is dead. Alternatively, you could also use Flamethrowers. Make two and wait beside the railing, for Leon. When he comes charging at you, quickly jump over the railing into the small pond. If you performed it properly, Leon would have crashed into the railing, or stopped to taunt you. Either way, this gives you time attack him. Use the Flamethrower and shoot him from inside the pond - this will ensure that you do not lose any health from attacking Leon. Sometimes, Leon will get stuck between the trees and railing. Consider yourself lucky, because Leon will not be able to move and you can take him down easily without have to take potshots at a moving bike with the Flamethrower, which would decrease the amount of ammo it has. Alternatively, you can construct a Plate Launcher (the easiest place to do so being the South Plaza) and employ the above strategy. The Plate Launcher inflicts significant damage against Leon, and will cut through any zombies that might block your shots (up to a certain distance). If you are conservative with your ammunition, you can finish Leon off using only a single Plate Launcher. A good place to use the Plate Launcher against Leon is the lamp-post plinth north of the Fortune City Hotel entrance; Leon will pass by this plinth with every pass through Fortune Park, and stop near the stairs to taunt you. You can usually get two shots in before Leon takes off to do another lap. If you stand on the second tier of the plinth, an inch or so from the edge, the zombies will not be able to interfere with the fight between you and Leon. Maintenance Room Glitch Occasionally, Leon will become stuck inside the recessed entry leading to the maintenance room as he drives through the passage between the two large rocks at the center of the park. Consider yourself fortunate if this happens, because he will be completely at your mercy. Ranged weapons are the ideal method of killing him in this situation, but melee weapons can also be used, though they do put you at risk of coming into contact with Leon's chainsaws. Or you could grab the SUV and trap him between it and a wall. Once he's stuck get out and get killing. Trivia *His fight music is the Terror is Reality theme song, which also plays at the Overtime Mode credits. It can be found here. *Leon shares some similarities with Kent Swanson from Dead Rising, being a professional rival to Chuck that sees himself as superior in every way. Additionally, both Kent and Leon admired Frank and Chuck (respectively) for their abilities at one point before the battle. *After defeating him, Chuck can make motorcycle combos like the slicecycle inside his trailer. *Leon bears some resemblance to the Convicts, in that both almost kill the main character of their respective games on their psychopath initial encounters, and that both use vehicles to get around the parks. Both psychopaths also kill another survivor in the encounter cutscene. *If teamed up with Doris Elchart, she will help fight Leon by shooting at him. However, if Leon manages to attack Doris, then Doris will die immediately because of Leon's slicecycle. Gallery 957985 20100613 790screen005.jpg|Chuck defends himself from Leon. Leon noel.png|A delivery truck featuring Leon's profile. Leon1.png|Leon approaches Chuck. Leon2.png|Leon challenges Chuck to a race to the death. Leon_burn.png|After he is defeated... Ddrsng2-20101019-183754.png|...Leon burns to death after declaring... Ddrsng2-20101019-183803.png|..."I'm number one!" Ddrsng2-20101019-183806.png|To which Chuck replies, "Yeah, you're on fire." LeonNotebook.jpg|Leon's notebook photo Leon456.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters